(Not applicable)
(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which cause the movement of mud flaps mounted on truck vehicles between their normal position and a more protected position to reduce the occurrence of damage to the mud flaps during certain typical operating circumstances.
2. Background of Related Art
The present invention relates to a system mountable on a truck vehicle, such as a dump truck for example, to permit the mud flaps to be selectively moved into a safer position. Potential problems arise typically when the truck backs up to an unloading location or during the dumping of the load. In such circumstances, the mud flaps can be pinched forcibly against the rear tires and become damaged or torn away. The law requires mud flaps to be in good operable position to protect against the throwing of stones or other objects during travel on the roadways. Failure to have proper mud flaps carries a fine and other is penalties. Therefore, when a truck""s mud flaps are torn away or in a damaged condition, the truck is effectively disabled for legal travel until the problem is repaired. This represents a considerable expense in lost productivity and labor.
The prior art includes many suggested devices and methods for alleviating this problem. Typical prior art devices to cure this problem are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,062, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,432, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,431; and the patents cited in these patents.
Of these many prior art attempts to solve this problem, an inexpensive and relatively simple solution has escaped those skilled in the art. Many such prior devices are either of relatively complex construction, or relatively difficult to install, or lack sufficient reliable protection for the mud flaps in many situations which may be encountered or include a combination of these traits.
In accordance with the present invention, a mud flap mounting system provides a relatively simple construction which permits the mud flap to move between a normal planar configuration disposed behind the rear tires of a truck and a protected position engaging the rear tires to assume a generally U-shaped configuration. In this position the mud flaps are protected from damage under most circumstances which usually may occur. In a more preferred embodiment, the mud flaps may be further moved to a more protected position by causing the rear tires, to rotate counterclockwise or forwardly when the mud flap is in the U-shaped configuration frictionally engaging the rear tire described above. The forward rotation of the rear tires pulls the lower end of the mud flap completely over the tire to rest upon the forward facing circumference of the rear tire.
By reversing this action, the mud flap in the more preferred method may be moved upwardly and rearwardly to assume a similar, but oppositely directed U-shaped configuration frictionally engaging the rear tire. Then merely backing up the truck causes the rear tires to rotate in a clockwise direction which pulls the lower ends of the mud flaps rearwardly until they assume their normal planar configuration behind the rear tire.
The movement of the mud flaps into frictional engagement with the tire may be accomplished with several conventional constructions. These include, for example, rotating or pivoting the mounting means carrying the mud flap, or slideably moving the mounting means in a longitudinal direction relative to the length of the truck, thereby moving the mud flap forwardly or rearwardly.
In the more preferred embodiment, a shaft may be rotatably mounted to an underside of the truck and a mounting plate is fixed to the shaft so as to pivot with rotation of the shaft. The mud flaps are fixed at their upper end portions to the mounting plate structure. Therefore by selective rotation of the shaft, the mounting plate may be pivoted toward and away from the front of the truck to cause the mud flap to move between its normal planar operating configuration and into frictional engagement with the rear tire where it assumes a generally U-shaped configuration. In the latter position, the lower end of the mud flap is raised higher and moved forwardly compared to its normal planar operating configuration.
This U-shaped configuration position engaging the rear tire significantly reduces damage to the mud flap during backing up of the truck and during most unloading applications. The mud flap may be returned to its normal operating position by pivoting the mounting plate rearwardly to its original normal position.
However, when the mud flap is in this first U-shaped configuration engaging the rear tire, the truck operator may, at his option, drive forward a short distance. The frictional engagement between the rear tire and mud flap will pull the lower portion of the mud flap over to the forward facing circumference of the tire as earlier described. In this position the mud flap is fully protected during any unloading circumstance normally encountered.
To return the mud flap to its normal position, the truck operator may pivot the mud flap mounting plate toward the rear of the truck to draw the mud flap upwardly into a generally U-shaped configuration oppositely directed from the first described U-shaped configuration. Then upon backing up of the truck a short distance, the mud flap is drawn over the rear tire to resume its normal planar configuration behind the rear tire.